Amor entre humanos
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: Fic de una pareja NO común. Espero que les agrade y que manden r/r!


La introducción de los Yagami:  
  
  
  
El hermano mayor Yagami era conocido por su testarudez y por su perseverancia. Tenía 18 años. En cambio, la menor de la familia era conocida por tal dulzura que la rodeaba. Tenía 15 años.  
  
Pero, al igual que pensaban todas las personas del barrio, era un poco extraño que no se parecieran en carácter y poco físicamente.  
  
Y se comprendía por la forma de hablar suya hacia el otro era cariño, de acuerdo, pero no era el mismo cariño de hermanos que tenían Yamato y Takeru, los Ishida.  
  
No era lo mismo que cuando se hablaban Jyou y Sue.  
  
Ni el mismo que caracterizaba a Daisuke y a Jun. (claro que, eso era odio! ^_^')  
  
Viajaron al digimundo juntos, salían a dar vueltas juntos, hacían todo juntos.  
  
Ese era el AMOR de los Yagami.  
  
  
  
El diario de la mujer solitaria:  
  
  
  
"Tai, Kari, id a coger los trastos viejos del desván" indicó una mujer alta muy esbelta. "Papá y yo nos vamos, adiós!"  
  
"Sí mamá!" contestaron al unísono. "Adiós!"  
  
Subieron al desván para tirar unas cajas llenas de polvo. Debían hacer tres dedos de grueso pues hacían un olor rancio.  
  
"A-Aa-Aaa-Aaaa-Aaaaa-Aaaaaa-Aaaaaaa-Aaaaaaaa-Aaaaaaaaa-Aaaaaaaaa- CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!! -estornudó el mayor Yagami que era alérgico al polvo.  
  
"Oh! Tai!" llamó la pequeña.  
  
La pequeña, apodada Kari corrió hacia su hermano Tai y lo sacó fuera del desván.  
  
"Se me olvidó que eras alérgico al polvo. Lo siento!" lloró preocupada.  
  
"No pasa nada estoy bien"  
  
Eso era mentira. Tenía los ojos llorosos y la piel cetrina.  
  
Le tumbó en su cama y lo tapó con la manta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a buscar un termómetro.  
  
Un rato después, Tai no tenía fiebre.  
  
"No puedes moverte, Tai" regañó Kari cuando éste intentó ir a la cocina a buscar de beber.  
  
"Tengo sed y estoy aburrido" se quejó.  
  
Kari sonrió y fue a buscar agua.  
  
Le llevó el baso que lo bebió gustosamente.  
  
"Mira. Mientras estornudaba me llevé esto. Que es?" preguntó Tai enseñando un libro viejo arrugado.  
  
"A ver..." Kari lo cogió picada de curiosidad.  
  
Al abrirlo vio una letra fina y caligráfica que lo llenaba todo.  
  
"Tai" empezó "Es el diario de mamá"  
  
  
  
El secreto del cantor:  
  
"Leámoslo!" dijo Tai ilusionado.  
  
"Pero Tai...son cosas suyas e íntimas..."  
  
"Y lo querrías leer si te dijera que la pillé en tu cuarto leyendo el tuyo? Ves por donde, que se que te gusta..." antes de que lo dijera, Kari se sonrojó y le tapó la boca.  
  
... Taichi tiene cuatro años. Es mi hijo único. Pero no, quiero tener más para dar más amor. Estoy pensando en adoptar a una niña.  
  
Los hermanos quedaron callados pero decidieron seguir leyendo.  
  
... Tengo pensado no decir nada a Taichi, porque no quiero que se lleve un disgusto. He hablado con Hiroto [a/n: no sé como se llama el padre!] y le parece bien. Hemos decidido que será una niña.  
  
... Fuimos a un orfanato y vimos a una niña preciosa, de color ojos miel y pelo dorado. Sonreía todo el rato. Preguntamos y nos dijeron que su padre había muerto de cáncer y la madre al dar a luz. Nos dio lástima porque sonreía. No se daba cuenta del oscuro pasado que tenía en sí.  
  
... Hiroto y yo ya tenemos a la niña. Le pusimos Hikari que significa niña de luz. Su sonrisa y su voz son tan dulce... Tai ha estado encantado. No le diremos la verdad hasta que pasen unos años. Mientras, cuidaré de la niña, Hikari, como mi hija.  
  
... Espero que se lleven bien esos dos y según parece de momento, así es. Taichi juega con ella muchas veces.  
  
... Hikari no es mi hija de sangre, pero siempre seré yo su madre.  
  
  
  
Conclusiones del destino:  
  
"Tai" Kari no podía evitarlo. Ella NO era parte de la familia Yagami. Se echó a llorar.  
  
"Kari... seas o no mi hermana biológica yo siempre te querré" dijo abrazándola.  
  
"Tai..."  
  
Kari se apoyó al pecho de su hermano y lloró.  
  
"Kari! Tai!" llamó la voz de su madre "Y el desván?" entró en el cuarto algo enfadada pero su rostro cayó a terror cuando vio que su hijo mayor, su hijo biológico único, tenía en sus manos el diario.  
  
"Lo habéis leído?" preguntó trémulamente.  
  
Tai asintió.  
  
"Porque no lo dijiste mamá?" preguntó Kari.  
  
La madre, Midori [a/n: tampoco se nada, pero me lo invento] se sentó y la abrazó.  
  
"Yo quería compartir el amor con Tai y con alguien más" dijo mirándoles "Kari, yo siempre te he querido, siendo o no mi hija biológica, te quiero y he cuidado de ti." Dijo acariciando el pelo de la chica.  
  
"Mama" murmuró. Kari saltó de Tai y abrazó a su madre llorando en ella. Tai estaba en shock.  
  
"Tai. No te enfades" dijo Midori. Tai negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su madre.  
  
  
  
Amor de humanos:  
  
Pasó un año desde entonces. Ya todos los digidestinados (solo ellos) lo sabían. Las relaciones de Kari/Tai se enfriaron un poco. Kari salía con T.k.  
  
Tai estaba en su cuarto cuando oyó un portazo en la habitación contigua. Kari.  
  
Entró en su cuarto y vio a la niña empapada en lágrimas.  
  
"T.k... me ha plantado" dijo al notar su presencia.  
  
Eso chocó a Tai. Sabía que se gustaban y mucho.  
  
"Dijo que él no era el más importante en mi vida, que quería que fuera feliz, porque ya ha descubierto a quién AMO" dijo.  
  
Tai se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.  
  
"No AMABAS a T.k.?"  
  
"No. Solo me gustaba. Me atraía. Pero no le AMABA"  
  
"Kari, dime a quién AMAS"  
  
Tai notaba un pinchazo en el corazón.  
  
"Yo... AMO a mi hermano" dijo mirándole.  
  
"Kari. Yo también te AMO"  
  
"De veras?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
Tai la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.  
  
Kari giró la cabeza y se juntaron sus labios.  
  
Esto era el amor de hermanos?  
  
No, era el amor de humanos.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Podría hacerlo un LEMON pero no me atrevo. Yo soy de las que se acobardan. Lo siento!!!!! Aunque creo que me ha quedado bastante bien así...  
  
No?  
  
Kari Ishikawa  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTA IMPORTANTE:  
  
TODOS AQUELLOS QUE TENGÁIS HERMANOS NO HABÉIS DE SEGUIR ESTE FIC!!!! NO QUIERO SER RESPONSABLE DE NINGUNA DESGRACIA!!!!!! GRACIAS! 


End file.
